theroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Rock
Rock '''Rock '''is one of the former main characters of The Roleplay. He (along with Snow) was actually originally intended to be part of a "Reboot" for the Roleplay but it ended up with him and his at the time girlfriend Snow, joining the Main Roleplay Gang. He comes from the Megaman franchise of games. In the Roleplay he based off of Megaman 1-10, Mega Man X series, and Super Smash Brothers for Wii U. Rock was a silent hero so the Roleplay had to come up with an original personality for him. Rock is also changed in other ways too. Appearance Rock is a slim but strong cyborg that has black hair and bluish grey eyes. He is a human that was modified by mechanical parts to be able to sustain life and also have superhuman abilities. When battling he wears a suit and helmet his body binds with and give him things like up to 2 arm cannons which he can switch out with hands, and special equipment. Sometimes the suit is different colors based on the situation. Outside of the suit Rock wears jean shorts and light blue shirts. Personality Rock's personality is split into 2 periods Before Splitting Up With Snow Before splitting with Snow, Rock was a very pleasant man. He was polite and kind to everyone and everyone seemed to repay the same respect he gave them. He didn't have an urge to fight but did when duty calls for him to protect his friends. He is courageous and not going to cower when lives are on the line. He was also a good romantic partner to Snow until they split Post Breakup Rock got objectively worse after Snow dumped him. He fell into a deep depression but masked it by acting like his usual self. He cracked however and went off into the wilderness. He fell into a deep depression because he felt alone (because he had no family at the time.) This grew into a disdain for life and all his "Friends" he left behind, especially Snow. He grew a hatred for Snow so much that when given the chance he killed her future self (she was evil though.) In reality he just misses her and the time they had together. Rock rarely acts kind and has all the qualities of a villain even though he is technically aligned with Good. Rock now has a thirst for battle and the spilling of blood, albeit he keeps it under control. Power & Intellect Intellect Rock is a very cunning man. He doesn't know much book smarts besides the stuff that concerns him but he is a very skilled fighter. Rock can analyze a situation and act accordingly. He thinks outside of the box and is willing to use lethal methods to fulfill his needs. Rock isn't good emotionally and socially anymore however. Power Rock is a very powerful person in The Roleplay. He is a human that was mechanized by his father Dr. Light after Rock had no other choices to stay alive from an illness. He is upgraded further by Mallow and his technology. Rock's bones were actually replaced with a very strong space metal so even outside of his suit he's a threat. Rock has a basic knowledge of energy and can make energy blasts even outside the suit. When in the suit however Rock is a greater threat. He has a mini army of ammo in his body which he can shoot out using his arm cannon. Rock is also bulletproof in the suit and can't get dented by normal things (Max Power Ike could dent it if he tackled it a bunch.) Rock also holds bombs that create black holes which Rock can withstand. Rock also has access to Mallow's database and therefore can control other robots and the Mallow Ark's giant energy cannon. Rock does not tire and doesn't need sleep and can therefore fight until he dies, not that he would though. Relationships With Others Mallow Rock has a great respect for Mallow and tries to be nice to him. Mallow returns the favor by maintaining and upgrading Rock's suit. Mallow feels bad for Rock and tries to invite him to main gang events but eventually Rock stopped going and only shows up when there's a villain. Snow Rock and Snow used to be very fond of each other but not anymore. Their bond was broken on a whin and their relationship has soured. Rock acts like he hates Snow and to an extent he does and Snow just sees him as a sore loser and a weirdo. Rock in reality misses Snow and is just very sad but would never let Snow know. Christian (RolePlay Character) Christian and Rock have an interesting friendship. Before Snow dumped Rock the two's friendship was about the same as either of them's with the rest of the group. Post-Breakup their friendship soured. Rock blamed Christian for Snow dumping him because he thought Snow had feelings for him. Christian however was oblivious to this until Snow was already married to Blaze and over him, he just thought they were good friends. Eventually the two made up and became friends, albeit a different kind than before. They bonded over the common things in their lives. Both felt bamboozled by Snow (albeit they took different paths with it,) both don't really have family and feel lonely (Christian slightly, Rock definitely,) and both feel out of place in the group. They nowadays have a mutual respect for each other and trust each other in different ways then they'd trust Ike or Geno, for example. Trivia * Rock doesn't drive because he doesn't get weary flying, in his suit or just with his body. * Rock ages slower than the rest of the gang. Ex. Body of a 60 year old at 80. * Rock in his original games was a full robot but was changed in the Roleplay to be an Android/Cyborg to give him more personality and flaws. * Rock doesn't need to sleep but does so anyway to escape from life. * Rock loves to swim and is very good at it since he doesn't tire out. * Rock is immune to most illnesses since he was roboticized to prevent himself from dying from an incurable illness. * Rock's favorite food is halibut and his favorite beverage is red Wine (even though he can't get drunk) Category:Side Characters